Pneumatic tools and other implements are commonly used in various industrial, residential, automotive and other applications. For example, pneumatic nail-guns and staplers are commonly used in the construction trades, power impact wrenches and lifts are used in automotive repair and maintenance, and power paint sprayers and rollers are used in various paint and finish applications. Various other tasks are or can be performed with the assistance of pneumatic tools and implements.
Known pneumatic tools and implements commonly utilize a pressurized fluid such as air or CO2. In other known systems and methods, a controlled explosion of butane or other hydrocarbon fuel source is utilized as a power source for nail-guns and the like.
Such previously known systems and methods for driving pneumatic tools and implements have been found to have a number of disadvantages. For example, pneumatic drive systems generally require that the tool be connected, typically by a length of hose, to a stationary compressor or the like. This limits the applicability of such systems to applications requiring ease of portability, and presents safety risks and inconveniences resulting from the hoses being stretched through the
workplace, often becoming entangled with other equipment and creating tripping hazards. Butane cartridges, compressors, and other equipment associated with previously known systems and methods also tend to be quite expensive, and/or to require frequent maintenance, adding further expense and inconvenience.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improved systems and methods for driving power tools and other implements. It is to the provision of improved systems and methods meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.